


Huldugaldur

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Morality, Emotionally Repressed, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Grinding, M/M, Manipulation, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Sex Pollen, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Peter Parker gets his hands on alien sex pollen with Thor's help and uses it to seduce Tony.-Written for our 600 follower line prompt Tumblr challenge. I got the following prompt:"He's saved many different lives in many different ways, but "fuck or die" is definitely the one that takes the cake."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Tumblr Line Prompt Challenge





	Huldugaldur

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be angsty but... Well, that's what happened whoops. I'm sorry, but this is what it turned out to be! Please read the tags carefully, this ain't a sweet, fluffy thing.  
> \- Kim

The first seeds for the idea plant themselves into Peter’s head on an early Sunday morning in October. The rain outside is splattering on the windows. It sounds like a drum concert that announces the beginning of Autumn the way drummers used to announce their arrival on a battlefield. Peter doesn’t mind the harsh downpour. It’s the perfect excuse to stay inside and enjoy his day off. Being a superhero and all, those are a rarity.  
Peter is propped up on his elbows, his eyes skimming over the lines of the new issue of his favorite comic book series. He keeps his collection hidden in a locked box underneath his bed. The mere idea of May finding out that her nephew gets off to drawings of muscular, dangerous extraterrestrials with giant slimy tentacles- Yeah. He’d rather keep that to himself.   
May is away for the weekend, though, and Peter intends to make the most of it; enjoying his guilty pleasures without any disturbances.

Yesterday evening after she’d left, Peter had bought the new issue at the small shop just around the corner. The reviews of this specific piece had been off the charts, and Peter agrees with the praise. Fuck, it’s absolutely sensational. Peter has already jerked off to it three times in this past hour, and his still hard-and-ready-to-go dick is leaking small drops of precum into his cotton sheets. He’s trying not to hump against them yet but his hips are moving back and forth slightly on their own accord. It’s insane, absolutely insane, how stunning the graphics of this story are.  
Peter’s nostrils flare slightly as he keeps on reading, turning page after page, watching the main character get sprayed on with a particular type of sex pollen that forces them to fuck- or they’ll die. The sheer desperateness has Peter whine out loud with need. He presses his groin down a bit more forcefully and gasps at the electrifying sparks deep in his abdomen. His soft, breathy panting becomes louder and louder until his eyes flutter shut. He shivers all over, trying to not dig his fingers into the paper pages- one more thrust- and comes with a silent cry. He stains his bed and himself and _damn._ Peter goes limp, trying to catch his breath for a second. Just a short bit, and then he’ll continue reading and start all over again.

 _Oh,_ he thinks as he stares at the wall. _If only he could experience such a rush in real life as well…_

Peter sits upright, his eyes wide and shocked. _What… What if he could?_

-

Peter jumps up from the conference table and rushes after Thor. He’d been waiting for the God to finish his conversation with Dr. Strange and he must’ve zoned out.  
“Uhm, Thor?”   
“Yes, my young lad?” Peter cracks a smile at the name. He wonders if he shouldn’t be feeling nervous about his plan. He feels strangely calm about all of this. Thor has seen and done so many things in his immortal life that Peter doesn’t think he’ll think of the question as odd.  
“So, I saw this thing on TV- about eh, pheromones on other planets that make you crave sex? I was wondering if something like that exists in our universe?” Thor laughs, a deep rumbling sound coming from the deity’s throat. He puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder and leans in. Almost as if they’re friends about to share a secret.

“We do have something like that indeed. In Asgard, we call it the Huldugaldur. Way before I was even born, my father could harvest it in Álfheimr- but not too long after that, the Dökkálfar were banished to Midgard. Now, the Ljósálfar are its keepers. For a reason. The Huldugaldur is highly addictive and will lure simple humans to their death. Only if you pay a fair price, you can get your hands on the substance.” Thor explains. Peter’s mind spins with all the new information and he has to keep himself from bouncing on his feet as he asks the next question.  
“Would it lure you to your death, too?”  
“Nope,” Thor grins. “For us… It’s a celebratory elixir. Makes one feel aroused. I think you mortals would call it a party drug.” Peter presses his lips together for a second as he ponders his next move.  
“Can I… Try it?”  
“Look, little hatchling, you are certainly strong enough to withstand it and reap from its pleasures. But there’s a catch. If you don’t make love to someone, you’ll die.”

Peter’s mind provides him with the memory he resents and cherishes most. Soft, slightly chapped lips pressed eagerly onto his. Fuck, Peter can still feel the rough stubble scratching past his cheek. Two years. It’s been two years since Tony Stark drunkenly kissed him and confessed his love. Peter hard just turned twenty-one, but Tony still felt disgusted with himself and told him harshly that they would never work out. Peter had stopped fighting back against the argument after a few weeks but he never stopped hoping Tony might change his thoughts. Maybe… Maybe if the man gets a nudge in the right direction...  
“Oh,” Peter whispers to Thor. “I know just the candidate.”

Peter is pumped about all of this. So excited he doesn’t even want to think about the possible consequences. He’ll _finally_ get to truly experience the thrill of the sex pollen, and he’ll get to fuck the man he’s been longing for _for s_ _o long_ now.  
“Peter-”  
“Please, please can I try the elixir?”

-

Peter doesn’t have to wait long before Thor gifts him a beautifully carved glass-like bottle. Deep red fluid swirls inside it whenever it moves. Peter has to admit that even just looking at it makes him feel jittery and low-key aroused.  
“So, I just… Drink it?”  
“Yes,” Thor answers. The God looks awfully out of place with his shining armor, long hair, cape… in Peter’s cramped bedroom filled with old reach and nerdy posters. “I took this from my father’s collection. This should be enough to do the trick for you.”

Peter swallows. For the first time, the nerves start kicking in. It’s all becoming so real now. A small voice in the back of his mind wonders if he should politely decline the Huldugaldur drug after all. His curiosity wins, tho, and he reaches out for it. Thor scrapes his throat.  
“Are you sure you still want this, sticky boy?”  
“It can’t go wrong, can it?”  
“Well- It could. Highly unlikely, but possible. Rest assured, I know how to help people through the elixir if the plan doesn’t work out.”  
“Sex?”  
“No, it’s… A mind trick Loki taught me. Don’t ask, better not to know. All you need to know is that I won’t let you die if your plan of fucking Stark fails.”  
“H-how-”  
“Everyone knows about the kiss,” Thor waves it off. “There’s a reason I agreed to give you the Huldugaldur.”

Somehow, that’s all the encouragement Peter needed to nod firmly.   
“I want to try it, then. I… I want to feel what it’s like.” Peter sighs and runs a hand through his chestnut hair, ruffling it slightly and then dragging it to one side- knowing it’ll look better that way. Thor nods.  
“It should work instantly, so I recommend taking sip by sip until your mind clouds a little. A warm feeling will spread through your chest, and your manhood will erect.” Peter nods, his shaky fingers reaching out for the bottle. Thor wishes him good luck and confirms he’ll be waiting at the park in front of Peter’s flat in case it won’t work out as planned. Once Thor is gone, he downs the bottle in one go.

He waits.

He waits.

And nothing happens. Nothing at all.

-

Tony can’t believe what he’s hearing. Peter is standing in the doorway. His face flushed, jaws clenched, trembling feverishly. Tony’d been drifting off, his head lolling back and forth above the desk when Peter had slammed the door open.   
“Tony- Please. There’s no time to explain. I took this elven drug I got from Thor, and if I don’t fuck anyone, I’ll die.”   
Tony blinked. He's saved many different lives in many different ways, but "fuck or die" is definitely the one that takes the cake.  
“What?”  
 _“Tony, please, I don’t want it to be anyone else.”_

Tony doesn’t know what to do. His mind is racing with thoughts he can’t quite make sense of. He knows exactly which drug Peter is talking about- Thor bragged about it more often than not. Why would Peter take it? Why- Of course, of course Peter would take it. He’s too curious. Loves experimenting. Tends to overestimate his body’s capacities at handling dangerous things.   
“Peter, can’t you ask anyone else?” Tony wants to curse at how his voice wavers. “You know- you know we _can’t_ .” Tony swallows once. He’s no longer drowsy with sleep. No. His heart is pumping fast to spread the shot of adrenaline through his body. If Peter dies- _no no no._ Tony can’t bear the thought. But he doesn’t want to give in to all these years of denying himself and the boy what they both want. He tried to be the responsible adult for so long, and now _this_?

“Who?” Peter’s lips tremble, his eyes showing the clear hurt from the rejection. “I don’t want to fuck anyone I don’t fully trust the way I trust you. I,” Peter’s words are cut off mid-sentence as he lets out a whiny noise, grabbing his cock through the fabric of his jeans.   
“P-please, Mr. Stark- It hurts…”  
Tony’s heart breaks for the boy and before he knows what he’s doing, he nods and spreads his arms. Not even a second later, he’s knocked back by the force of Peter straddling his lap and kissing him passionately- the boy’s slender hands already tugging at the buttons of Tony’s waistcoat.  
“Peter, slow down, boy.”  
“Can’t. I can’t. I need you,” Peter murmurs and rolls his hips against Tony’s stomach. Tony gasps when he feels the fierce hard-on against his body. He inhales sharply, as he too can feel the slowly building tingling sensation in his balls. His cock hardens where the boy grinds himself against it. Tony’s growing weaker and weaker and he sucks Peter’s bottom lip into his mouth harshly. He’s been wanting this for so long. Too long. And perhaps, the denial had been so repressive that right now there’s no self-control left. No self-control, where Tony’s hands slide down to cup Peter’s beautiful, firm buttcheeks to help him grind faster. No self-control when Peter hastily undresses himself to reveal his gorgeous abs. 

“Mmmmmh!” Peter moans into Tony’s mouth while sliding the waistcoat off Tony’s shoulders and starts unbuttoning the dress shirt too. At this point, Peter is too far gone. Too sexually frustrated to open up the buttons one by one. He rips the shirt off Tony’s body and discards the torn fabric onto the floor. Tony’s hips meet Peter’s with every thrust.   
“Pete, Pete, baby. What do you need?”  
“Fuck me, fuck me Tony please.”   
“Have you had sex before?”  
“Mm- couple times. Not much. ‘S okay I can take it.” Peter babbles and Tony’s eyebrows furrow together. No. No this isn’t right. Not like this. Something about this is very very off and he should keep that in mind. In any other situation they would not be doing this. All he can do is make sure Peter feels good again. Tony can’t let himself get carried away.  
“Hold onto me, baby, lemme carry you to my bedroom.”

Peter obeys and as Tony stands up, the boy wraps his legs around the older man’s waist. He doesn’t stop grinding though, and when they reach the elevator, Tony traps the kid between the mirror and his own body to kiss him like _he_ is the one almost dying.   
“Peter, fuck, I’m so sorry.”  
“N-no, no Tony it’s okay. Please. This is a dream come true and-” Peter chokes on his breath and his eyes widen. Quickly, Peter tries to make up for his mistake. “I- I mean, you’re saving me? There’s no need to be sorry and-”

Tony freezes. Turns entirely frigid at Peter’s words. That’s… That’s…  
“Friday,” Tony breathes quietly. He watches the horror spread on Peter’s face and Tony’s heart sinks. No. _No, no, no._ “Show me Peter Parker’s vitals.”  
“Tony, I-”  
“Quiet,” Tony hisses. Peter is still clinging onto him, but no longer grinding as if his life depends on it. Perhaps, perhaps it hadn’t depended on it at all.  
“Vitals are good. A slight rise in heart rate but that is to be expected in the situation you’re in.”  
“Blood work?”  
“Nothing unusual, boss.”

Tony’s gaze crosses over Peter’s face. It’s awfully disheartening to see the guilt spread onto Peter’s face.  
“Mr. Stark, I can-”  
“No. I don’t want to hear it.” Tony closes his eyes for a second and slowly he lowers Peter back onto the floor. Tony takes a step back. He can feel his mind taking control. He’s in charge of this situation again. His heart turning cold and distant, cutting off any emotion that had been there just mere seconds earlier. He wishes he could scream, take the anger out right away. But instead he simply shuts down.   
Peter betrayed him. Peter, someone he deemed to be one of his best friends and teammates despite their crush on the other. Tony knows they can never be the same again. Not after this. The man had managed to live happily enough without his hands on the young adult, that he could live with… But this… His heart breaks with the realization of everything they could’ve been.

“Mr. Stark- you don’t understand. Please, please let me explain. I swear, I swear I took the drug. You can ask Thor! It just didn’t work as I’d hoped and-”  
“I said, I don’t want to hear it. You,” Tony sniffs once and points at the boy in front of him. “I don’t fucking care what you did. How on Earth you were stupid enough to take a drug meant for _Gods_ \- if you even did. You’ve been reckless. Irresponsible. I thought you changed, thought you had your impulses under control.” Tony takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to say any of this, but he has to.   
“But the worst part is that you took advantage of my weakness for your own gain, and that is something I can never forgive you for.”

_Ping._

Tony looks up warily and sees the elevator has reached his private suite. Tony eyes the kid one more time before stepping out. Tears are rolling down Peter’s cheeks. His eyes are red and puffy, he’s trembling. Tony can see how sorry Peter is. How much he wants to make things right. Well, Tony reckons, he should’ve thought about that before he decided to do this.   
“Friday, please take Peter Parker back to the lab.”  
“Tony, please, please no-” Peter cries. Tony doesn’t listen to his pleas and continues. “Let him collect his things, and escort him to the lobby. Once he’s out, please deny him access to the Tower for an unknown period of time. No one has the authority to let him back in but me.”  
“Tony!”  
“Friday, close the doors.”  
“Yes, boss.”

Tony turns around, shutting out the sounds of Peter, begging Tony to let him stay. The sound fades when the doors close, only muffled noises coming from the metal box until it completely dies down.  
“Tony, can you please confirm once more.”  
“Confirmed.”  
Tony is met with a deafening silence. He breathes. In. And out. Once. Twice. His eyes sting with tears he angrily tries to keep from spilling. His vision is blurred. The New York skyline is nothing more than a grey patch where Tony stares out the windows.

Again. Again he’d trusted someone who is clearly unworthy of it. He feels bitter. Humiliated. Naked. He swears quietly as he makes way to his bedroom to grab the first sweater he can find and pulls it down over his head. It’s not enough. He can still feel Peter’s fingertips on his chest. His own body feels like a prison he can’t escape from. With shaking hands he reaches for the flask of whiskey standing peacefully on his nightstand and downs it in one go. It burns in his throat. The oaky, sweet yet smokey taste on his tongue is not enough to get rid of the sugary taste that had been on Peter’s lips. With a loud roar, he smashes the glass bottle onto the floor. He watches the shattered pieces, and finally, finally a sob rises in his chest. He drops onto his knees, his hands clawing at the wooden floor. He’s aware that a small piece of glass is digging into his thumb but he doesn’t care. He sobs. And sobs. And wonders what the fuck he did wrong for the universe to punish him over and over again.

“I trusted you,” he whispers into the empty room. “I trusted you.”


End file.
